Adams Air Force Base
"Welcome to The Capital. '''Currahee'," '' -- The motto of AAFB after the Battle of Archangel Adams Air Force Base, '''also known by the abbreviation '''AAFB '''and renamed post-war as '''The Capital, is a major location in The Walking Dead by EDStudios ''and the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age''' Extension]]. ''The community was founded by Harry Edwards and Drew Stanton, aided by the Edwards-Stanton Militia, and grew into a giant community populated by nearly five thousand survivors over the course of just five months. It would later unite with the settlement of Prescott to form the New Graystone Republic, a coalition against the threat of the Frontiersmen. After a long war and suffering thousands of loses, AAFB proved victorious over the Frontiersmen and expanded into the surrounding plains, transforming into the Capital, the capital settlement of the Commonwealth of New Graystone. It was vastly improved, with the addition of entire districts, crops and orchards. The community was severely damaged during the State's conflict with the Fear but was heavily upgraded when the conflict was over. During the war with the Government and the New Buckingham Corps, AAFB served as the primary deployment centre of the New Graystone Military. In the decades since the end of both wars, the Capital transformed into one of the most secure and important settlements in the whole of what was once the United States. Pre-Apocalypse Adams Air Force Base was a military-operated airstrip located in eastern Montana. In 2011, when its funding ran out, one of the two known Massive Military Land Vehicles was transferred to the base half-built, where it would remain in storage for many years. Post-Apocalypse After the military was brought in to evacuate the cities, the base was placed on lockdown, isolating the soldiers within from the outside world. One by one, the soldiers died and reanimated, until they were cleared out by the Frontiersmen. It then became the western-most outpost of the tribe and was set to be the stage from where they would conquer the nearby communities and eventually the whole of Montana. Founding and Preparing for War All Out War Improvement ''"A lot of what you're seeing here wasn't here a few years ago. Most of this is build upon the bones of what was. We've made it our own. It's all part of the '''New World'. Right here, right now, we're making a new beginning," '' -- Edwards describes the improvement of the Capital to Hannah Over the course of six years after the Battle of Archangel, AAFB was the target of a massive rebuilding effort after the Frontiersmen assault; the broken walls were expanded outwards into the surrounding plains, and new supplies from the Frontier and Blessing's Valley were used to repair old structures and even construct new ones, such as housing and shelters, transforming the former air force base into a replica of a city, with markets, districts and housing. The new space allowed for extended crop fields, making AAFB into a bustling trade hub, and consistent trade with the other communities kept the community sustainable. The population also experienced a boom, from just under 10,000 residents to more than 15,000 people, living in both the constraints of the old air force base and the new expansion so there was enough space for people, crops and facilities. Politically, it became a central administrative settlement where newcomers were brought; an interview system was set up so new residents could choose to remain at the base and choose a job or enable them to move away and join another community. In the end, AAFB felt like a brand new settlement, so a new name began circling around the State of New Graystone: "The Capital". The Threat of the Fear Rebuilding After the walkers were cleared from the Capital, its residents moved back behind the walls and began rebuilding the base using the supplies originally intended for Alexandria. The settlement was made even larger. Government War Layout The base itself was one of the largest air bases operated by the US military, with an area of around 12,000 acres. Its only power relay at the northern end of the base and is surrounded by a high wall of steel. On the eastern end of the base is a selection of houses, bunkers and tents. There are also several hangers, within which are the ruins of old aircraft and the half-assembled Land Crawler. After the base is settled, it is divided into five districts. According to Jimmy, the base had a population of around 10,000 people before the Battle of Archangel, which grew to 15,000 in the following six years. Gate District Occupying the southern sector of the base. This district contained the gate to the community. Runway 1 The first of the three runways is the shortest and is bordered by several barracks and a single hanger, within which the incomplete Land Crawler was discovered. Edwards' Quarters The air traffic control tower that served this runway was later converted into Edwards' home on the base. Inhabitants Survivors: * Dominic Edwards - leader of the community * ''Carl McKenzie'' - community doctor, leader of the Medical Union. * Gideon Monroe - priest, member of the paramilitary, third in command. * ''Hannah Granger'' * Felecia * Finn ''- captain of the guard * ''John Terrance - a survivor brought to the community after the Battle of Amjori. Member of the NGR paramilitary, sacrificed himself to blow up Trident Dam. * Gabriel Terrance ''- survivor brought to the community with John Terrance. Killer of Ajax, was killed by Kyle Granger after attacking Abigail in a fit of rage. * [[Sarah Stanton|''Sarah Stanton]] * Becky Stanton * Nicolas * Zoe * [[Tom|'Tinker' Tom]] - community engineer, leader of the Engineer's Union. * Katrina * Jimmy * Numerous counts of unnamed members of the Tribal Militia * Numerous counts of unnamed people Former Inhabitants * Abigail Granger - niece of Kyle Granger, daughter of Ajax, moved to Prescott * Alex Junior - warden for the Gate * Charlotte Edwards * Drew Stanton - former co-leader of the community * Kyle Granger - recruiter for the community * ''Harry Edwards'' - former leader of the community, leader of the Commonwealth of New Graystone * ''Bethany Edwards'' - second-in-command of the community, head of the 1st Battalion. * ''Shadowman'' - former leader of the community, leader of Blessing's Ridge. * ''Gracie'' - blacksmith, moved to Fairbanks * Numerous counts of unnamed people Prisoners * Lawrence Carter - a member of the original inhabitants, led a coup after the Battle of Archangel. * ''Nathan Carlson'' - former leader of the FearThe 'New Age' Extension Deaths * Kieron Smith - disembowelled by Lawrence Carter Trivia * The Capital is the longest surviving location in the series. * AAFB was renamed the Capital due to its size and its status as the capital settlement of the State of New Graystone. * The Capital is by far the largest community in the series, although there are towns and cities inhabited by survivors that are larger. * Residents of the Capital are known as "Capitalists". Category:New World Commonwealths Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:New North Category:New Eden Region Category:Locations Category:Communities Category:Montana Category:Founding Community Category:Adams Air Force Base